BW058: The Lonely Deino!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |local =Pokémon Day Care, Milos Island |major =Team Rocket prepares to begin their plan to capture the Kami Trio. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Doctor Zager |michars =Bobby, Deino Trainers (three), Elder (flashback), Trainers |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew,Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Scraggy, Ash's Swadloon, Cilan's Dwebble, Cilan's Stunfisk, Deino (Three; debut), Foongus Multples of Pokémon: Ducklett, Blitzle, Swanna, Minccino, Pidove, Cottonee, Lampent, Darumaka Pokémon that appeared in a flashback: Druddigon, Fraxure, Tynamo |guest =Bobby}} is the 8th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis While heading to Driftveil City Ash and co. encounter two Irate Pokémon known as Deino. As they were Dark/Dragon-type Pokémon Iris thought of them as cute, but Ash didn't think so as they were eating the lunch Cilan made for them. They also meet a young man by the name of Bobby, who runs a Pokémon day care and they learn he's watching the Deinos until their respective trainers come back. Except the third Deino because its all alone when its trainer didn't come back soon and Iris was willing to cheer Deino up. Can Ash and co. help Bobby keep the two Deino under control? Will Iris be able to cheer this lonely Deino up? And what is Team Rocket up to this time? Episode Plot Cilan battles Ash, using Stunfisk against his Swadloon. Swadloon uses String Shot, but the earth shakes. A Deino emerges, pleasing Iris. Deino headbutts a rock, crashing it. Iris approaches it, but gets headbutted. Another Deino appears and both gnaw on Cilan's food. Ash and Pikachu are enraged, so Pikachu tries to catch them, but gets stomped upon. Swadloon uses String Shot, but Deino dodge and headbutt Ash, then stomp on Stunfisk. They laugh at the heroes, so Iris decides to catch them, though Ash wants one as well. Pikachu uses Electro Ball and Axew Dragon Rage, which hits both Deino. Ash and Iris throw their Poké Balls at Deino, who are not caught, for they already belong to someone else. A man appears, who tells he is looking after these Pokémon, who have their trainers. Cilan sees this man runs a Daycare. The man is Bobby, whose Deino ran away. At the Daycare, Cilan is impressed how every Pokémon can live in its natural habitat. Bobby explains the Deino are disoriented, since they came today. Bobby knows it is a temporary phase, but is worried, for he never raised Dragon-type Pokémon. The heroes volunteer to help Bobby out on this, who tells there are three Deino to be fed. Axew and Pikachu run off to a bush, where they see another Deino. However, Bobby clarifies this is a shy Deino. Bobby tells Deino should eat much, but that one does not do that much. Iris thinks it is just missing its trainer. Bobby knows its trainer will come in two days, but, by then, his reputation will be ruined, for Bobby cannot raise it well. Iris is tempted, wanting to raise this Deino. Deino comes out and sees Iris, making it less shy. Bobby presents the heroes with the Pokémon food, gives them a chart to fill in which Pokémon were fed and leaves them to their business. The heroes managed to feed all the Pokémon and feel exhausted, while Bobby shows he gained muscles from doing this work. Bobby is pleased and decides to give them dinner. They visit Iris, who tries to convince Deino the food is tasty. She is sad, for it misses its trainer too much and does not want to eat. During the night, Team Rocket and Dr. Zager are headed to an island, intending on catching three Legendary Unova Pokémon. Meanwhile, Ash and Cilan wake up and see Iris is gone. Iris is staying with Deino, wanting to befriend it. Iris tells it a story in the Village of Dragons, a Druddigon wandered into a cave and wouldn't open to any of the people, nor Pokémon. However, the Elder came and talked with Druddigon for a while. Druddigon opened to her and came out of the cave, just like Iris is doing with it. Iris thinks its trainer would like it to have Iris as a friend. Next day, the heroes feed the Pokémon, while Iris waits for Deino to eat its food, while the other two Deino headbutt Dwebble and Scraggy. During the next night, Deino comes a bit, so Iris offers it food. Deino is suspicious, so Iris eats a piece of it, proving Deino it is tasty. Deino tries it and is happy because of the taste. Iris pats it, telling it does not need to feel lonely anymore. Next day, Iris and Ash are amazed Iris convinced Deino to eat. Bobby yells out, for Deino's trainers came. Ash and Cilan come, explaining the trainers their Deino got stronger. The third Deino comes to Iris, who is certain its trainer will come soon. The trainers leave, making Ash and Cilan a bit sad the Deino left. Bobby admits it is sad to see a Pokémon one dedicated love and care to it to leave like that. They see Iris with Deino and tell its trainer should come soon. However, the trainer did not appear. The rain comes, so Ash and Cilan leave Iris to take care of Deino. Next day, Iris thinks Ash and Cilan should go to Driftveil City, for Deino needs her. Ash and Cilan decide to stay as well, thinking if Deino is Iris' friend, then it is their friend as well. While Iris hugs Deino and has fun with it, Ash and Cilan feed the Pokémon. Iris still sees Deino's trainer did not come. An ecstatic trainer comes saying he is late. Iris yells at him, for he did not send even a message, but the trainer points he came for his Foongus, making Iris feel embarrassed. Iris decides if its trainer does not come, she could take Deino with her. Suddenly, its trainer arrives, apologizing to everyone he is late. The trainer replies he went to Chargestone Cave to catch a Tynamo, but wandered off and got stuck in there for two days. However, he announces he got more friends, making Deino pleased. The trainer calls Deino back, who thanks Iris for being there for it. Iris is a bit sad, but happy to know Deino is back with its trainer and realizes she needs to connect with Dragons much more to become a Dragon Master. Before leaving, Bobby asks the heroes to feed the Pokémon once more, making Cilan displeased, for his back is twisted from work. Later, Team Rocket came on an island and know it is the place where Landorus lies. Meowth proposes they should check the neighboring islands for other Legendary Pokémon. Debuts Pokémon *Deino *Landorus (silhouette) *Thundurus (silhouette) *Tornadus (silhouette) Trivia *This episode was supposed to air on November 17, 2011 but all episodes recently got delayed a week due to the Japan Series baseball matches. *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Gurdurr *Who's that Pokémon?: Deino Gallery A Deino appears BW058 2.jpg Deino headbutts Iris BW058 3.jpg Cilan is shocked Deino are eating his food BW058 4.jpg Ash and Pikachu are not pleased their food is being eaten BW058 5.jpg Pikachu gets stomped upon BW058 6.jpg Deino headbutts Ash BW058 7.jpg Iris is prepared for the challenge BW058 8.jpg The heroes and Bobby pull the cart BW058 9.jpg Bobby shows his muscles by doing the chores BW058 10.jpg Team Rocket are after the Legendary Pokémon BW058 11.jpg Iris tries to befriend Deino BW058 12.jpg The Elder managed to calm down and befriend Druddigon BW058 13.jpg Scraggy headbutts Deino BW058 14.jpg Iris manages to befriend Deino BW058 15.jpg Deino thanks Iris for being a friend to it BW058 16.jpg Cilan feels his back is twisted from the chores BW058 17.jpg Team Rocket plan to visit the neighboring islands for more info }} Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes